Caminos de esperanza
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Hay situaciones en la vida que jamás se pueden olvidar.


Caminos de Esperanza Por Syaoran Li.  
  
-El teléfono no deja de sonar . . . como lo odio, lo odio más que a nada en este mundo.  
  
-Recuerdo vagamente el por qué, fue una tarde silenciosa en la cual todo era posible.  
  
-Estaba confundido, mi corazón era feliz más algo me faltaba.  
  
-Estar a tu lado era suficiente para mi, poder respirar tu esencia, acariciar tu cabello, decirte lo importante que eres en mi vida . . . ya nada de eso tiene sentido.  
  
-Pero ese día algo fue diferente, los vientos del cambio comenzaron a soplar.  
  
-Las copas de los árboles se revoloteaban con fuerza en el aire, trayendo a mi los recuerdos que me gustaría olvidar.  
  
-"Todo esta bien . . " me decía, tratando de mitigar mi dolor, y pensar que eso me hizo daño.  
  
-Pasamos juntos esa mañana, trabajando como siempre en compañía de nuestros amigos . . . cada uno aportando lo mejor de si, buscando alcanzar nuestros sueños . . . ¿acaso todo aquello no fue una señal?  
  
-Después de muchas horas todo acabó, fallamos. Jamás entendí la razón, pero en ese instante algo dentro de mi se movía.  
  
-El viento dejó de soplar, alejando de mi los recuerdos de dolor junto con la dulzura de tu voz.  
  
-Tomados de la mano buscamos nuestro siguiente destino, el cual era seguro más no otorgaría una respuesta correcta.  
  
-Mi corazón sintió un mal presagio . . . mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero para ti fue demasiado, pensabas que era mucho exagerar.  
  
-En ese instante me di cuenta de que algo faltaba.  
  
-Al escuchar tu nombre esa vez en mi cabeza . . . Misty . . . me hizo sentir escalofríos.  
  
-Pasé todo el día sintiéndome así, buscando una respuesta . . . hallándola al estar en casa.  
  
-Quien dice que la vida no da para ironías, pues mi corazonada se transformó en una triste realidad.  
  
-Alguien muy querido para mi tuvo que partir ese día, siendo abrazado por aquel sueño que llamamos muerte.  
  
-Mil agujas atravesaron mi corazón . . . era como haber perdido parte de mi . . . y por supuesto que lo fue.  
  
-Senté la necesidad de buscarte, estar cerca de ti más tu me evitaste sin saber que decir.  
  
-Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dolerme, algo en mi cabeza decía que no íbamos bien.  
  
-La semana se fue lenta, con pruebas que afrontar . . más juntos en la gesta logramos resaltar.  
  
-Sólo esperábamos ese día, ese que era muy especial.  
  
-Un año más cumplirías, siendo yo el obligado en hacerte sentir bien.  
  
-Gracias a tus hermanas lo pude lograr, yo puse un poco de mi parte para que las cosas se pudieran lograr.  
  
-Lo pasamos bien no lo niego, pero ya nada era igual.  
  
-Y luego . . . luego llegó ese día que sigo odiando con fervor, pero a la vez una extraña sensación sacude mi cuerpo.  
  
-Fue un día para estar con los amigos . . . uno de aquellos días para recordar. Y vaya que lo haría.  
  
-Siempre cumpliendo con lo mío, haciendo sentir bien a los demás . . . más cometí un error . . . uno que sigue lamentando la razón.  
  
-No lo niego, soy como soy . . . nada podrá cambiarme pues esa es mi identidad, lo que define mi existencia. Es la diferencia entre tu y yo.  
  
-Todo en ese día fue normal . . . todo menos yo, al menos eso fue lo que tu corazón sentía.  
  
-Quien imaginaba lo que al día siguiente sucedería.  
  
-Un nuevo tiempo llegaba . . . tiempo para descansar de arduas jornadas, largas travesías que junto a ti disfruté. ¡Que tiempos aquellos!  
  
-Como quien no espera nada me levanté aquel día.  
  
-Lleno de vida, viendo nuevas luces en mi sendero.  
  
-Fulminantes fueron las noticias, haciendo que no soportara lo siguiente.  
  
-Fuiste tan directa, tan franca.  
  
-"Ash . . . creo que . . . creo que lo nuestro ya no es posible" dijiste con tu dulce voz.  
  
-Que importaba la manera en que fuera, mi corazón lo escuchaba igual "ya no te amo" significaba.  
  
-Corrí, no quise verte más . . . tropezaba torpemente con los recuerdos, mismos recuerdos que hoy entierro.  
  
-Al pie de mi cama lloré por ti.  
  
-Sintiéndome deshecho, pensando que era el peor patán.  
  
-¿Qué hice mal? Me decía, ¿en qué me pude equivocar?  
  
  
  
-Derramé lágrimas hasta que todas ellas se esfumaron de mi rostro, demacrado por la tristeza, irradiado por la agonía . . .fue acaso error mío el sentirlo con tanta euforia.  
  
-Grité al mundo lo que pensaba, que más importaba si lo perdía todo, pues todo lo había perdido ya.  
  
-Tan miserable como el gusano que se arrastra por comida, tan patético como aquel cazador atrapado por su presa. Tan miserable como el hombre más rico del mundo que no conoce el amor.  
  
-Aún así te dignaste a dirigirme la palabra.  
  
-Más por orgullo que por amor.  
  
-¿En verdad estás bien? Fue tu pregunta . . . yo respondí "descuida, esto es sólo un juego nada más" respondí yo con un rostro lleno de rabia.  
  
-No era posible que pensaras en ello, ¿mi vida no valía para ti? Fui un juguete para ti.  
  
-Desde ese día todo fue diferente . . . tomamos caminos separados.  
  
-En alguna ocasión cruzamos palabras, claro por compromiso pues par ti yo no era nadie.  
  
-Me olvidaste por otro, me lastimaste como jamás tendrás idea, o quizás si lo sabes y no te interesa.  
  
-Recuerdo ese día, cuando te observé caminando por el Parque junto a Bruck tomados de la mano . . . ¿quién era yo para impedirlo?  
  
-Lo que más me duele es que perdí a un buen amigo gracias a ti . . . a tus engaños, a tu poca falta de vergüenza.  
  
-Por un tiempo dejé que esto me consumiera . . . aún pensando en mis errores ¿qué hice mal?  
  
-Maldito orgullo que me causa daño.  
  
-Dejando tus recuerdos en mi mente.  
  
-Arrastrándome a los límites insospechados hasta para un ser humano.  
  
-Toda clase de locuras hice por saber tan sólo un poco . . . deseba escucharte decir un por qué.  
  
-Vaya sorpresas que da la vida.  
  
-Ahora tus estas sola, ya no tienes a nadie más.  
  
-Quizás no sepa leer la mente . . . pero veo a través de tus pensamientos.  
  
-Tu corazón es tan gélido que todo lo olvida, incluso ese tiempo que fue muy especial.  
  
-Detesto haberte guardado este sentimiento, pero que iba a saber que las cosas de esta forma iban a terminar.  
  
-Me alegro de haber visto la verdad . . .. pues mi vida ha dejado de ser oscura.  
  
-Y temo decir que lo era en parte gracias a ti.  
  
-Una chica maravillosa se cruzó en mi vida . . . viéndola como nadie lo hizo jamás, ni siquiera tu inspirado corazón.  
  
-Con un nombre tan dulce, un nombre celestial.  
  
-May he hecho de mi un chico diferente pero a la vez sigo siendo igual.  
  
-Transparente y puro como el cristal es nuestro lazo.  
  
-Fortalecido por el pasado, el presente y . . . lo que de seguro a de venir.  
  
-Te aseguro una sola cosa . . .  
  
-En mi corazón habrá un recuerdo que lleve tu nombre.  
  
-Una página más en esta historia, la cual forjada por ti fue.  
  
-Triste es ello, porque no me agrada ser así; más me diste mil y un razones para comportarme así.  
  
-Siento la bruma del amanecer en mi frente.  
  
-Los rayos del Sol tocando a mi puerta.  
  
-Esfumándose cada día tu recuerdo.  
  
-Yo lo siento Misty, pero en esta vida tienes que evolucionar . . . es como tu lo dijiste "A las personas que me hacen daño yo las trato de olvidar"  
  
-Dejo de escribir ahora . . . pues estoy seguro que estás páginas por siempre esta anécdota recordarán.  
  
Ash Ketchum . . .  
  
Anotación personal: "A donde la vida nos quiera llevar"  
  
Fin 


End file.
